Mensagem com formato de coração
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Hinata decide declarar seu amor no Valentine's day. Será que Naruto vai corresponder? Oneshot NaruHina


Disclaimer – Naruto pertence ao tio kishi.

**Mensagem com formato de coração**

Hinata, uma garota tímida, de cabelos azuis compridos e olhos perolados, estava com seu costumeiro jeito calado esperando a hokage lhe dizer qual era sua próxima missão. Na verdade esperava não ter missão, pois aquele era justo o dia de São Valentin, onde as garotas davam chocolate aos seus amados para no mês seguinte receber uma resposta.

– Bem Hinata, sua missão será fácil apenas quero que entregue esse pergaminho ao kazekage. – disse Tsunade.

– Ha...hai! – responde a jovem, prontamente, mesmo estando um pouquinho decepcionada.

--

Caminhava em silêncio pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando em como faria para entregar seus chocolates em forma de coração ao garoto loiro que sempre gostou.

"_Será que o Naruto-kun irá me corresponder?"_ – pensava a Hyuuga cabisbaixa. Afinal, o pacote estava em sua mochila, junto de um pequeno bilhete declarando seu amor. Após um suspiro, ela conclui consigo mesma – _"Bem se ele não mandar resposta eu desisto, só isso"_

Parando na porta da casa de Naruto, a jovem retira o embrulho de sua mochila e deixa na caixa de correio.

--

Um mês depois e todas as garotas da vila inclusive suas amigas estavam felizes, menos ela. Naruto não lhe mandara nada.

Ino havia recebido chocolate de Sai, Temari de Shikamaru, seu primo Neji mandou para Tenten e até mesmo Sakura fora, finalmente, correspondida. Todas receberam chocolate; todas... menos ela...

Andava cabisbaixa pela rua quando ouve a voz de Sakura chamá-la.

– Hinata-chan. O que faz aqui? Está triste? – perguntou a Haruno após observar o semblante da amiga, que forçando um sorriso mente descaradamente.

– Não Sakura-chan, eu estou bem!

– Não parece... – insiste a kunoichi desconfiada.

– Você recebeu chocolate do Sasuke-san, né! Que bom! – comenta Hinata, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

– É, finalmente... nós estamos namorando. – confirma a Haruno sorrindo abertamente.

– Nossa! Parabéns!! – felicita-a fingindo surpresa.

– Obrigada Hinata-chan, mas e você? Não me diga que não mandou chocolate pra ninguém.

– É... bem... é que... – gagueja a jovem sem saber o que dizer, estava envergonhada demais.

Nesse instante, como se para salvar a pobre Hyuuga da triste realidade, Sasuke aparece perante as duas, chamando-lhes a atenção.

– Hinata. Tsunade está chamando você, acho que é uma missão.

A portadora do byakugan suspira cansada, uma missão era o que ela menos queria no momento. Agradece ao Uchiha e com um salto segue para o escritório da hokage deixando Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos.

– Você também tem missão. – diz o moreno para sua namorada, que entusiasmada pergunta:

– Que tipo de missão?

– Passar a tarde inteira comigo. – anuncia sorrindo da maneira como só ela poderia presenciar, fazendo a rosada soltar uma alegre gargalhada.

– Adoro missões!!!

--

Hinata chega ao escritório da godaime, mas ao entrar encontra mais uma pessoa lá dentro, alguém que ela esperava não ver por muito tempo.

– Hinata-chan! Tudo bem? – pergunta-lhe Uzumaki Naruto empolgado.

– Oi... Na... Naruto-kun... – responde tentando forçar um sorriso.

– Bem, agora que a Hinata chegou, vocês podem ir para missão Naruto. – pronunciou Tsunade, fazendo a doce Hyuuga piscar várias vezes descrente.

"_Missão... Com Naruto???"_

Vendo o olhar perplexo da garota, a hokage busca explicar o objetivo da missão, interpretando errado a cara que esta fazia.

– Ah sim, deixe-me explicar o que vocês tem que fazer Hinata. Você se lembra do pergaminho que mandei entregar na Suna mês passado? Então, quero que vocês dois busquem ele pra mim.

– Mas... Tsunade-sama, pra que duas pessoas? – tenta argumentar a jovem.

– Porque eu quero! Agora vão e me deixem tomar meu saque... quero dizer meu chá em paz! – berra fazendo com que o casal deixasse o recinto mais rápido do que o vento.

--

Após encontrarem-se nos portões da vila, Naruto e Hinata iniciaram sua longa caminhada em silêncio, ou melhor, a jovem Hyuuga estava em silêncio, pois Naruto como sempre, todo empolgado, tagarelava sem parar.

– ... e agora eu finalmente sou jounin. Quem diria, nem passei pelo nível chunnin... – comentava distraído o loirinho contente.

A kunoichi sempre gostara da presença do loirinho, mas desta vez era diferente, havia acabado de levar um "indireto" fora do mesmo. O que achava estranho é que ainda assim, Naruto agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse lhe dado absolutamente nada.

Andava tão distraída que não vira o buraco à sua frente, acabando por cair e torcer o pé.

– Hinata-chan, você está bem? – pergunta o Uzumaki preocupado.

– Sim... só torci o pé... Eu est...

A Hyuuga não pôde terminar sua frase porque Naruto já a pegara no colo e agora caminhava com ela.

– Naruto-kun... eu... eu sou pesada... – tentava argumentar para que este a soltasse, porém sem nenhum sucesso.

– Você é leve como uma pluma Hinata-chan. – retrucou o loiro dando-lhe o irresistível sorriso de sempre.

Sem poder agüentar mais aquela proximidade, pegou-se perguntando intimamente o porquê. O porquê de tanta gentileza, o porquê de tantos sorrisos... O porquê de ele ter rejeitado seu chocolate? Tristemente, começou a chorar baixinho, ato que não passou despercebido pelo loirinho.

– Hi... Hinata-chan o que foi? Por que está chorando? – perguntou confuso.

– Por que Na.. Naruto-kun? Por que? – suplicou a Hyuuga.

– Por que o que Hinata-chan?

– Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo, já que desprezou os chocolates que eu te dei?

– Chocolate? Que chocolate? – indagou Naruto que ainda não conseguia entender.

Desta vez ela não suportou, ele nem sequer lembrava. Tentou descer correndo do colo de Naruto, queria correr, queria sumir, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas levar ambos ao chão.

Segurando a amiga pelo braço, o ninja a fez encará-lo.

– Foi você? Foi você quem me deu aquele chocolate? – perguntou o loirinho .

– Você não leu meu bilhete? – quis saber a kunoichi.

– Não tinha bilhete! – explicou Naruto exasperado.

A jovem fitou o rapaz, que a segurava firme, com olhos confusos. O que ele queria dizer com não tinha bilhete? Tirando sua mochila das costas, começou a revirá-la e bem no fundo desta encontrou o que procurava, o bilhete estava lá, todo amassado e preso a uma kunai.

Sentiu-se idiota, como ele iria lhe mandar resposta se não sabia de quem eram aqueles chocolates? Hinata já não estava mais corada, estava escarlate.

Ao ver o papel todo amassado nas mãos da kunoichi que chorava timidamente, Naruto forçou um sorriso e comentou animado:

– Sabe Hinata-chan, eu sempre torci pra que fosse seu. – e ao vê-la levantar o rosto para encará-lo, continuou – Eu sempre achei que não fosse bom o suficiente pra você e que você nunca repararia em um atrapalhado como eu.

Jogando-se feliz nos braços de seu amado, a Hyuuga logo é compensada com um beijo, o primeiro e tímido beijo de ambos. Ao se separaram, ela o olha nos olhos e afirma:

– Da próxima vez, prometo que entrego direitinho! - Os dois riem juntos e felizes completam – E com certeza vai ser no formato de coração!

**Fim**

Nota - No Japão o dia dos namorados é comemorado em duas datas, a primeira em fevereiro é quando as garotas dão chocolates ao seu paquera, e a segunda em março é quando os garotos dão chocolate pra elas como se fosse um sim para a cantada, se eles não derem nada significa que não querem nada com elas.

Para todos os fãs do fofo casal NaruHina e para Igorsambora que eu sei que adora eles!!! Acho que esta fic ficou melhor que a minha última desastrosa tentativa. Rsrs...

Deixem reviews onegai né! Bjão.


End file.
